This disclosure relates to a video content distribution system and a content management server that is provided in the video content distribution system.
Video content distribution systems are configured to distribute video contents over the Internet or other communication. In Japanese Patent No. 5,377,466, there is disclosed a video content distribution system configured to distribute a plurality of video contents over a communication network to the general public. Each user can view a video content of his/her choice by selecting a channel that is associated with the video content out of a plurality of channels.
While the video content distribution system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5,377,466 allows a user to view a video content that is selected by the user out of a plurality of video contents, a video content distribution system that enables a user to view the same video content from different viewpoints is not disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5,377,466.